mitologiafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Quimera
La quimera (Griego: Χίμαιρα, Chímaira) era, según la mitología griega, una monstruosa criatura híbrida con aliento de fuego de Licia en Asia menor, compuesta por partes de más de un animal. Normalmente se muestra como un león con la cabeza de una cabra surgiendo de su espalda y una cola que puede acabar en la cabeza de una serpiente,Peck, "Chimaera". siendo uno de los descendientes de Tifón y Equidna y hermano de monstruos como Cerbero y la hidra de Lerna. El término quimera se ha llegado a usar para describir cualquier animal mítico o ficticio con partes tomadas de varios animales, o para describir algo compuesto por partes muy diversas, o percibido como muy imaginativo, increíble o deslumbrante. Descripción thumb|Quimera en un plato pullés de figuras rojas, c 350-340 a.C. (Musée du Louvre) La breve descripción de Homero en la Ilíada es la fuente literaria más antigua de la que se tenga constancia: "ser de naturaleza no humana, sino divina, con cabeza de león, cola de dragón y cuerpo de cabra, que respiraba encendidas y horribles llamas" "La criatura era una cabra; una cabra joven que ha visto más de un invierno se llamaba chimaira en Griego". (Kerenyi 1959:82).. En el resto de la Ilíada, Homero atribuye su crianza a Amisodaro . La Teogonía de Hesiodo continúa la descripción homérica: convierte a Quimera en descendiente de Equidna: "Tres eran sus cabezas: una de león de encendidos ojos, otra de cabra y la tercera de serpiente, de violento dragón. León por delante, dragon por detrás y cabra en medio, resoplaba una terrible y ardiente llama de fuego. Pegaso la mató y el valiente Belerofonte" El autor de Biblioteca mitológica coincidePseudo-Apolodoro, Biblioteca 2.31-32: ""la fiera tenía la parte delantera de un león, la cola de dragón y la tercera cabeza, la central, de cabra, por la que despedía fuego. Devastaba la región y hacía estragos en los regaños ya que siendo un solo ser poseía la fuerza de tres fieras. Se dice también que Quimera había sido criada por Amisodares, como lo dejó dicho Homero y que había nacido de Tifón y Equidna, según cuenta Hesiodo.".: kas descripciones concuerdan que respiraba fuego. La quimera se considera generalmente hembra a pesar de la melena de su cabeza, siendo mostrada frecuentemente en leonas, aunque con las orejas siempre visibles (esto no ocurre en las representaciones de leones). Los avistamientos de Quimera eran un augurio de tormentas, naufragios y desastres naturales (particularmente, volcanes). Aunque hay varias genealogías, en una versión Quimera y su hermano Ortro eran los padres de la esfinge y el león de Nemea (en otros, es Ortro y su madre Equidna; la mayoría los atribuye a Tifón y Equidna). thumb|Mosaico de guijarros mostrando a Belerofonte matando a Quimera, del museo arqueológico de Rodas. Quimera fue finalmente derrotada por Belerofonte con la ayuda de Pegaso, siguiendo las órdenes del rey Yóbates de Licia. Dado que Pegaso podía volar, Belerofonte disparó a Quimera desde el aire, a salvo de sus cabezas y su aliento.[Píndaro: Odas olímpicas, 13.84–90; Pseudo-Apoodoro, Biblioteca 2.3.2; Hesiodo, Teogonía 319 ff. Un escolio a Homero añade que terminó con ella equipando su lanza con un trozo de plomo que se fundió al exponerse al ardiente aliento de Quimera, matándola, siendo una imagen extraída de la metalurgia.Graves, section 75, note Robert Graves sugiereGraves 1960:sect.34.2.: "La Quimera era, aparentemente, un símbolo del calendario del año tripartito, cuyos emblemas estacionales eran el león, la cabra y la serpiente". thumb|Quimera de Arezzo, estatua etrusca de bronce. La quimera se situaba en la extranjera LiciaHomero, Iliada 16.328–329, relaciona su crianza con el aliado troyano Amisodaro de Licia, una plaga para los humanos. , pero su representación en las artes era totalmente griega.Anne Roes "The Representation of the Chimaera" The Journal of Hellenic Studies 54.1 (1934), pp. 21–25, aduce convenciones del antiguo Oriente Medio de animales alados cuyas alas acaban en la cabeza del animal. Una tradición autónoma, que no se basa en la palabra escrita, fue representada en el repertorio visual de la tradición de vasos griegos. La quimera aparece por primera vez en una fase inicial del repertorio de pintores de cerámica proto-corintios, proporcionando algunas de las escenas mitológicas identificables que pueden reconocerse en el arte griego. El tipo corintio se establece, tras vacilaciones iniciales, en la década de 670 a.C.; las variaciones de las representaciones pictóricas le sugieren a Marilyn Low Schmitt orígenes múltiples.Este esquema de motivos de Quimera sigue a Marilyn Low Schmitt, "Bellerophon and the Chimaera in Archaic Greek Art" American Journal of Archaeology 70.4 (October 1966), pp. 341–347. La fascinación con lo monstruoso llegó a finales del siglo VII al motivo decorativo de la quimera en Corinto,Monedas posteriores acuñadas en Sición, cerca de Corinto, muestran el motivo de la quimera. (Schmitt 1966:344 note. mientras el motivo de Belerofonte en Pegaso tomó una existencia independiente. Una tradición ática separada, donde la cabra respira fuego y su espalda es como una serpiente, comienza con tal confianza que Marilyn Low Schmitt está convencida de que debe haber precursores no reconocidos o no descubiertosSchmitt 1966.. Los pintores de vasos emplearon el motivo tan consistentemente que reciben los seudónimos del pintor de Belerofonte y el pintor de Quimera. thumb|Posible pendiente de oro con Pegaso en la banda externa y Quimera en la interna. Magna Grecia o Etruria, siglo IV a.C. (Louvre) Una leona de aliento de fuego era una de las deidades solares y de la guerra más antiguas del antiguo Egipto (representaciones de 3000 años antes que los griegos) y son posibles las influencias. La leona representaba a la diosa de la guerra y protectora de ambas culturas que unirían el antiguo Egipto. Sejmet era una de las deidades dominantes en el Alto Egipto y Bast en el Bajo Egipto. Como madre divina, y más especialmente como protectora, para el Bajo Egipto, Bast se asoció fuertemente con Uadyet, la diosa patrona del Bajo Egipto. thumb|Quimera neo-hitita de Carquemís, en el Museo de Civilizaciones Anatólicas. En la civilización etrusca, la quimera aparece en el periodo orientalizante que precede al arte arcaico etrusco; muy temprano, de hecho. La quimera aparece en los murales etruscos del siglo IV a.C. Criaturas similares En el arte medieval, aunque la quimera de la antigüedad fue olvidada, aparecen figuras quiméricas como personificaciones de las fuerzas engañosas e incluso satánicas de la naturaleza. Con una cara humana y una cola escamosa, la visión de Dante de Gerión en Infierno XVII.7–17, 25–27, monstruos híbridos, más afines a la mantícora de Historia Natural de Plinio el viejo, proporcionaron una representación icónica de hipocresía y fraude hasta bien entrados el siglo XVII, a través de la emblemática representación en Iconología de Cesare Ripa.John F. Moffitt, "An Exemplary Humanist Hybrid: Vasari's 'Fraude' with Reference to Bronzino's 'Sphinx'" Renaissance Quarterly 49.2 (Summer 1996), pp. 303–333, traza la imagen quimérica de Fraud hasta Bronzino. Fuentes clásicas Los mitos de la quimera pueden encontrarse en Biblioteca de Pseudo-Apolodoro (Libro 1), la Ilíada (libro XVI) de Homero, la Fábula 57 y 151 de Higino, la Metamorfosis (libro VI 339 de Ovidio; IX 648), y la Teogonía 319ff de Hesiodo. Virgilio, en la Eneida (libro V) emplea la Quimera para el nombre para el barco gigantesco de Gías en la carrera de barcos, con un posible significado alegórico con la política romana contemporánea.W.S.M. Nicoll, "Chasing Chimaeras" The Classical Quarterly New Series, 35.1 (1985), pp. 134–139. Hipótesis sobre su origen thumb|Los fuegos eternos de Quimera en Licia, actual Turquía, donde tiene lugar el mito. Plinio el viejo citó a Ctesias y citó a Focio en la identificación de la quimera con una zona de respiraderos de gas permanentes que aún puede ser encontrado por los caminantes en el camino Licio en el sudoeste de Turquía, Yanartaş (Roca ardiente), la zona aún contiene dos docenas de respiraderos en el suelo, agrupado en dos parches en la ladera sobre el Templo de Hefesto aproximadamente a 3 km al norte de Çıralı, cerca de la antigua Olympos, en Licia. Los respiraderos emiten ardiente metano de posible origen metamórfico. Los fuegos de estos respiraderos eran puntos de referencias en tiempos antiguos y los marineros lo usaban para la navegación. thumb|200px Uso para las criaturas mitológicas chinas Algunos académicos occidentales del arte chino, comenzando con victor Segalen, usan la palabra "quimera" para referirse generalmente a especies de cuadrúpedos leoninos o mixtos, como el pixiu e incluso el qilin. Referencias Categoría:Descendientes de Tifón Categoría:Híbridos Categoría:Criaturas de la mitología griega